Misterios Nocturnos
by whathobertie
Summary: Cuddy und Wilson treffen sich zufällig an einem unerwarteten Ort und jeder trägt sein eigenes Geheimnis durch die Nacht. Gen, Allgemein/Drama, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Hide.


**TITEL:** Misterios Nocturnos**  
GENRE:** Allgemein/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cuddy, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 850**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Cuddy und Wilson treffen sich zufällig an einem unerwarteten Ort und jeder trägt sein eigenes Geheimnis durch die Nacht.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #001: Hide

* * *

Um zwei Uhr fünfunddreißig stehen sie plötzlich voreinander, das Schild mit der Aufschrift _'Nachtapotheke'_ heftig über ihnen blinkend.

"Was machst du hier?", fragt Cuddy erstaunt.

"House ist krank."

"Schlimm?"

Wilson nickt. "Er muss sterben. Denkt er zumindest."

"Und du spielst sein Kindermädchen", stellt sie nüchtern fest.

"Krankenschwester trifft es eher. Obwohl er alle fünf Minuten bezweifelt, dass ich jedwedes medizinisches Wissen besitze."

"Du Armer." Es ist nicht exakt das, was sie denkt. Sie will ihn fragen, warum er das immer wieder auf sich nimmt—House und seine Launen und die stille Undankbarkeit am nächsten Morgen. Warum und vor allem wie.

Er scheint ihre Gedanken zu erraten, sie an den angestrengten, rot umrandeten Augen, die ihn so unablässig ansehen, abzulesen. "Schon okay. Niemand stirbt gerne allein", sagt er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Cuddy lächelt zurück und versucht die kleine Plastiktüte in ihrer linken Hand hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. Doch Wilsons Blick folgt ihren aufgeregten Händen dadurch erst recht und sie vermeidet es, seine Aufmerksamkeit noch weiter darauf zu lenken.

"Was machst du hier so spät nachts?", stellt er die Gegenfrage.

Cuddy zuckt nonchalant mit den Schultern, als wäre es rein gar nichts. "Kopfschmerztabletten."

Wilsons Blick fällt für einen kurzen Moment wieder auf ihre Tüte, deren Material so dünn ist, dass die Aufschriften der Packungen darin zu erkennen sind, und wandert dann rasch zurück zu ihren Augen. "Könnte ich wahrscheinlich auch gebrauchen."

Der Ton seiner Stimme sagt ihr, dass er es weiß, aber zu höflich ist, um es zu erwähnen. Ablenkend deutet sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Theke. "Ich warte, wenn du willst."

"Okay." Wilson geht eilig auf den Apotheker zu und reicht ihm die zwei zerknitterten Rezepte aus seiner Jackentasche. Er wirft einen nervösen Blick über seine Schulter zu Cuddy, die abwesend in die Dunkelheit starrt, die die Straße draußen einnimmt.

Er nimmt die Tüte mit den beiden Packungen schließlich entgegen und wickelt das Material so gut es geht darum, bevor er sich wieder zu Cuddy begibt. Womöglich hat er aus ihrem Fehler gelernt.

"Kann ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragt er sie.

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und deutet auf die Medikamente in seiner Plastiktüte. "Nein, ich hab's nicht weit. Nicht dass er noch stirbt, bevor du zurück bist."

"Ich bezweifle es. Außerdem hält es mich länger von seinem krankheitsbedingten Wahnsinn fern. Also?"

"Na gut."

Die beiden lassen das blau blinkende Schild hinter sich und gehen in die Nacht hinaus. Die Luft ist fast schon warm und ein lauer Wind spielt mit ihren Haaren.

Cuddy nimmt auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz und studiert Wilson von der Seite. Er sieht müde und angespannt auf. "Alles klar bei dir?", fragt sie.

Er nickt hastig. "Ja, alles klar."

Das Auto gleitet fast wie von selbst durch die leergefegten Straßen und Wilson muss gähnen. Cuddy lächelt und möchte nicht mit ihm tauschen. House kann ziemlich ermüdend sein, das weiß sie nur zu gut.

Ein paar hundert Meter weiter schaltet eine Ampel kurz vor ihnen von grün auf rot um. Wilson bremst, nicht scharf aber bestimmt, und vom Rücksitz rutscht sein Plastikbeutel auf den Boden. Er hört es und will sofort mit seinem Arm hinter dem Sitz danach tasten, doch Cuddy ist schneller und beugt sich schon nach hinten.

"Ich mach das."

"Nein, ist okay", erwidert Wilson eilig. "Lass es liegen, ich hebe es später auf."

"Kein Problem, ich hab's schon."

Wilson sieht im Rückspiegel, wie Cuddy die beiden Packungen wieder in die Tüte steckt. Ihr Blick verharrt für ein paar Sekunden auf der einen, bevor sie sich wieder umdreht.

Die Ampel schaltet auf grün und Wilson sieht stur geradeaus. Er kann hören, wie Cuddy sich räuspert, doch sie sagt nichts. Sie wird es nicht erwähnen, so wie er es vorhin nicht erwähnt hat.

Sein Blick wendet sich kurz von der Straße ab und fällt auf den Beutel in ihrem Schoß. Die Aufschrift der Schwangerschaftstests drückt sich durch das dünne Material, wie eine Botschaft die gehört aber nicht ausgesprochen werden will. Er sieht wieder weg und konzentriert sich auf die Straße.

"Gute Nacht", sagt Cuddy sanft, fast verlegen, als sie zwei Minuten später die Beifahrertür öffnet und langsam aus dem Auto steigt, den Beutel immer nah an ihren Körper gedrückt, als könne sie ihre Geheimnisse so wieder an sich nehmen, das, was sie preisgegeben hat, zurückbekommen und für immer behalten.

Aber sie weiß, dass sie ihr kleines Geheimnis geteilt hat und dafür Wilsons bekommen hat, und auf eine eigenartige, warme und beruhigende Art gibt es ihr Sicherheit. Vielleicht ist es gut so, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie versucht seinen Blick zu deuten, an ihm abzulesen, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Sie schafft es nicht. Ein kurzer Windstoß lässt sie erzittern.

"Gute Nacht", erwidert Wilson.

Cuddy will die Tür schließen und öffnet sie im letzten Moment doch wieder. "Wilson," sagt sie und in seinem Blick liegt eine Beklommenheit, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hat, "pass auf dich auf."

Er nickt einmal, bevor die Tür endgültig zufällt.

Als sie im warmen Inneren ihres Hauses verschwunden ist, nimmt Wilson den Plastikbeutel vom Rücksitz und holt die Packung Antidepressiva heraus. Es ist zwei Uhr vierundfünfzig, wie ihm die kleine Uhr am Armaturenbrett verrät.

**ENDE**


End file.
